puritirizumufandomcom-20200215-history
Wakana Morizono
Wakana Morizono is a 14-year old girl in 8th grade with an Ethnic-type style. She is a member of the rival team that confronts Prism Stone. A girl who is always at Bell's side. She has the ability to fortune tell with Prism Stones, and also to feel the "wind" of music. She sees herself as Ann's rival. Her Prism Live instrument is the xylophone. Her love interest is her childhood friend, Kazuki Nishina. Appearance Wakana has long green hair tied into two buns resembling cat ears. Occasionally, she can be seen with straight hair. Her eyes are round, somewhat thin, and dark purple in color. Personality Wakana is a very loud and passionate character. She can be rude at times and takes her rivalry with Ann Fukuhara very seriously, even though she is far more skilled at Prism Shows. Wakana is usually relaxed when she's around Bell, and she is also constantly energetic, even with a family of poor positivity. She is easily nervous under pressure which is normally caused by Bell. In fact, as a child, Wakana used to be very calm and reserved. She gets good test scores because her father is strict and her Prism Shows is expected Edel Rose student. Wakana also sticks around and cares for Bell very much, because she's the only one who's seen her weakness and even asked her parents not to move out when she started getting along with her. In return, Bell values Wakana for her uncompromising loyalty. History When Wakana watches Ann Fukuhara and Kazuki Nishina from afar, Ann sees her and asks her to try out after she learns that Wakana has never tried doing Prism Shows. She decides to do so with Ann's help, though she didn't get a feel of it at the start, she soon started to enjoy herself. However, when Ann performed Heartful Splash, she wished to perform one as well and pulled off the same Heartful Splash as Ann did on her first attempt. Ann told her that she was amazing and that she could get better if she joined the club, so Wakana did it in admiration of Ann. She decided to practice every day in order to get better while watching Ann from afar, but soon an event came where Ann was supposed to be in the center position. Because she sprained her ankle, Kazuki asked her to be in the center position and told her that Ann wants to promise her to make it a good show. Kazuki gives Wakana the outfit she'll use, and Wakana started to practice hard in order to live up to Ann's expectations. On the day of the show, Wakana was absent due to a fever, but she didn't realize it and ran to the event after school. She sees Ann performing in the show she was supposed to perform in and is shocked, but had to move out the day after because of her father's work. When she moved out, she ended up going to a school where she met Bell Renjouji who is always alone with a scary expression on her face, so no one tried to talk to her. When she went back into her classroom after school, she witnessed her crying because of her imperfect test score. Wakana asked if she was alright and Bell answered that her mother would be mad at her because she didn't score 100. Wakana decided to help her and they both switched tests. She styles her hair into two buns and made herself seem more outgoing. She predicted that her mother would be horrified with Bell's test score of 85 and visits her home to get her test score back. When she got it back, she started making excuses about the test and told her that Bell actually got a score of 98 knowing that if she compared herself who got the best scores in her last school to Bell who got a higher score, her mother would understand that she did well. After helping her out, Bell thanked her and asked her to not tell anyone that she was crying. Soon, Wakana had to change schools again and had to tell Bell. When Bell starts crying, Wakana begs her parents not to move and starts crying as well. Seeing her tears, her parents decide not to move and she ran to school calling out to Bell's name when she saw her and told her the good news. On that same day, Bell tells her that she is trying to get into Edel Rose and asks Wakana to join if she was interested in Prism Shows. Thinking back, Wakana tells her that she isn't interested in it but then changes her mind knowing that she might start to have interest if she were with Bell. When they both get into Edel Rose, they start practicing together but then Bell sees Otoha Takanashi watching the two and they both go up to her. Bell tells Otoha that she could keep the shoes she gave her for the entrance exams. Wakana then receives the same stone Otoha received and they all had a matching set as a sign of friendship between the three of them. When they all start practicing together, Bell and Otoha notice that Wakana is always having fun when performing in Prism Shows and Wakana tells her that she could have fun because she was with the two of them. Role in Plot My Song or Your Song? Wakana walks out of Dear Crown with Bell and Otoha when she sees a TV broadcast of Ann's debut of her My Song. She immediately confronts Ann and argues that the song is her My Song. When Ann says that an upperclassman of hers gave the song to her a while ago, Wakana asks Ann, along with Bell's help, to bring the person who gave the song to Ann. As she is thinking of ideas to claim the song, Hiro comes by and offers to take the matter into his hands, which ultimately lands a dance battle between Kazuki and Hiro. Though Ann manages to get the song, it was revealed that Wakana, in fact, didn't care about the My Song in the first place, but just wanted something interesting to happen. Forgiving the Past Ann called Wakana out to the elementary school where they used to attend together and apologized for not being able to remember what they promised. Wakana ripped the picture of Ann, Kazuki and herself in elementary school after revealing their past, and left her alone. However, she found Ann back at the elementary school where they met after receiving a phone call from Kazuki. She learned that in fact, Kazuki had asked Ann to dance in the Prism Show as the center position because Wakana had caught a fever. Ann still found the photo that Wakana had ripped, and admitted that she had still broken a promise, and wanted Wakana to forgive her. Wakana cried, and forgave her with a smile. However, Ann collapsed with a fever, and Wakana felt responsible for making her fever worse. When they brought Ann back to Prism Stone, Wakana swore to do the Prism Show herself in place of Ann, who was scheduled to dance that day. Before going on stage, Ann gave her the dress and shoes that Wakana was scheduled to wear at the school Prism Dance. During her dance, Wakana is able to pull off not only a Prism Live with her xylophone (Wakana played the xylophone as a way to emulate Ann's senbei-making), but was also able to transform into her Seventh Coordinate outfit, and was also able to sprout Ethnic Feathers. Wakana admits it was Ann who got her into Prism Shows, but it was Bell who saved her love for it. She returns to Edel Rose, stating that she wants to enter the Trio Tournament, not because she wants to win, but because she wants to feel the same excitement as she used to be able to when she danced with Otoha and Bell. Image Song Blowin’ in the Mind Cherry Picking Days (Duet with Ann) Wakana's Outfits Prism Show Outfits Bell Rose Spark Green Bare Top, Bell Rose Spark Green Pants, Black Ribbon Pumps Bell Rose Cutie Ribbon Arrange Hair, Innocent Hope Frill Cami, Innocent Hope Show Pants, Innocent Miracle Boots Edel Rose School Uniforms Lu Seriana Gorgeous Jacket, Lu Seriana Gorgeous Skirt, Lu Seriana Loafers Winter White Session Cosmic China Top, Cosmic Shooting Star Short Pants, Cosmic Asymmetric Tights & Pumps Casual Outfits (Spring) Rose Necklace, Rose Bare-Shoulder Top, Rose Stitch Flare Pants, Turquoise Twilight Sandals Casual Outfits (Summer) Paisley Patterned Rompers Style Tops, Paisley Patterned Rompers Style Pants, Sparkling Jewelry Sandals Casual Outfits (Fall) Bohemian Moco Vest Shirt, Retro Ribbon Scallop Pants, Green Almond Pumps Casual Outfits (Winter) Fair Isle Knit Parka, Fair Isle Fluffy Skirt, Rabbit Fur Long Boots Seventh Coordinate Outfits Seventh Coordinate Ethnic Dress, Seventh Coordinate Ethnic Shoes Seventh Coordinate Outfits (Brilliant Style) Seventh Coordinate Ethnic Dress Brilliant Style, Seventh Coordinate Ethnic Shoes Brilliant Style Seventh Coordinate Outfits (Platinum Style) Seventh Coordinate Ethnic Dress Platinum Style, Seventh Coordinate Ethnic Shoes Platinum Style Prism Jumps Wakana can perform Prism Shows skillfully, as the 2nd best Prism Star at Edel Rose, staying only behind Bell Renjouji. At Over the Rainbow Session, Wakana tried to jump her 7th consecutive Prism Jump but failed. Wakana can do 6 consecutive prism jumps. With Ann, Wakana can do 4 duo jumps. Ethnic splash.jpg|Ethnic Splash Heartfull Splash.png|Heartful Splash Wakana flowers.jpg|Waking Flower Waltz Wakana Fresh Fruit.jpg|Fresh Fruits Basket 640px-WAKANAFlowerofLove.png|Bloom Blooming Love Flowers 640px-WAKANAThrobbingMemoryLeaf.png|Throbbing Memory Leaf 640px-WAKANAOpenMyFlower.png| Awaken! Open My Flower Duo Jumps Pop & Ethnic Splash.png|Pop & Ethnic Splash SHR.png|Swinging Heart Rhythm Awakening Flower Walts.png|Waking Flower Waltz W&A.png|Magical Space Planet Ethmology Wakana's given name means "young greens" or "young herbs." Her surname Morizono translates to "forest garden." Gallery Main article: Wakana Morizono/Image Gallery Category:Edel Rose Category:Characters Category:Prism Stars Category:Female Characters Category:Morizono Family Category:Rainbow Live Category:Bell Rose